


5 Steps

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first thing in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past was past but good things are good things, and that was the reason behind Margaret Sarah’s (Peggy’s) and Howard James’ (Jim’s) names.</p><p>And It’s just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Steps

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a thing that happen on tumblr, so I'm very sorry for it

**I**

So by the point he hits 10k followers on twitter, It’s has been a year after the closet got empty and everyone went nuts for months. It hasn’t been easy, in fact, all the bad comments and the shit Fox News give them still sounds in his mind sometimes, but then Steve would take his hand and walk with him for Central Park, get some pictures, watch the kinds playing, get stoped by some fans and then, his smile will bright as ever when someone says “thanks for coming out, it has helped me and my boy/girl, you two are an amazing couple” and then, Steve would just says “oh no, thanks to you”. And that’s it, those are the perfect moments in which he realizes it has been worth it.

He calls Steve his better half, aways has been. And Steve laugh and blush, saying the same, Bucky is his better half and they keep walking.

**II**

Then comes the idea of having kids, because back then, when they were just silly boys kissing in the ground of their shitty apartament, they never talked about it. It was a little weird to think about it now, because Steve wasn’t a kid person. He liked them but just that, It was actually Bucky the one who loved kids. Maybe It was because he helped with his brother and sisters when he was a teen, he get along with them and learned how to take care of a baby when there wasn’t so many toys, cloths and, like, EVERYTHING, for babies. So it was nice to hear Steve saying it, in front of everyone during The Ellen Show: “Yeah, well… we haven’t talked about it, but I think It’s a posibility. Why not?” and then Bucky was the one smiling and that smile were all over the internet and the news and Ellen just laughed and has proclamed herself as the godmother.

But having enemies make it even more impossible, they weren’t sure If it could be. That was until Natasha, of all people in the world, has said out load during their anual Christmas party: “Oh, I’m going to take a little vacation” and then, Clint smiled like an idiot saying: “Me too!”. “We are having a baby, no one else knows”. That was all. The room becomes a mess between cheers and screams of happiness and when the night has come quiet, Thor was the one to give them the premise: “Don’t worry, my friends. I will protect your child with my life, no matter what”. The Avengers agreeded with it like a quiet pry for the good of their little weird family. Bucky looked at him dead serious and they talked about the thing that night, the next and for three months, until there were a yes. And he did it, Steve say yes to him.

**III**

Of course, for Bucky that means that they should get married. So he talked to Pepper and Maria, who brings Natasha and Sharon to the action and he got a whole  _girls day_  with them at differents malls just to get a ring that pleases his needs and he found it with a smile in the face, the next step was the proposal and he was sure about the answer, so he didn’t got nervious when, in his birthday, march 10th, he got on his knees in the kitchen of their apartament at the tower.

"Steve, would you make a good man of me by marrying me?"

The blond was laughing like crazy, he was red, like all red from foot toes to ears, so Bucky smiled at him: “It’s only forever. What do you say?” and then he was shouting “Yes, of course!!”, and they were kissing and laughing and thinking about the past, when this couldn’t happen, not even in dreams.

**IV**

Past was past but good things are good things, and that was the reason behind Margaret Sarah’s (Peggy’s) and Howard James’ (Jim’s) names. Having twins was totally Steve’s idea because they couldn’t think of having a girl or a boy, they just… kind of say both. Bucky wanted a girl and then a boy, but Steve wanted both, so it was a good idea for him and then, next thing Bucky knows is he’s playing with socks puppets while doing weird noises and voices, Steve is at SHIELD and he got their new house just for him, Peggy, Jim and his Instagram account full pictures of Peggy, Jim and Steve.

**V**

They have waiting enough for get married and when the time finally comes, Sam is Steve’s best man and Natasha is Bucky’s _best groom maid_ , as she says. She gave birth a boy, Yakov, and Bucky has laughed for ages in a good way. So Peggy walked as the flower girl with Yakov and Jim with the rings, then there was Natasha and Sam, then they walked together, hand by hand with the rest of the team, Nick Fury, Sharon Carter and Maria Hill watching in the middle of a quiet noon in Italy.

_And It’s just the begining._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
